Sweet As Pie
by SecretBlackMagic
Summary: Who knew there was something sweeter than strawberry pie with vanilla ice cream? Oh yeah, Wendy Marvell did. And oh yeah, it was her. RoWen Fluff One-shot


**Sweet as Pie**

"I'll have a slice of strawberry pie please." "Make that two!"

The waitress smiled and wrote down the order, nodding before leaving the two preteens alone.

There in the little pie shop in a busy little street sat two kid mages from Fairy Tail, the city's proud guild. A 13 year old boy sat across from a 12 year old girl, the two laughing and talking about their nakama.

"You should've seen Natsu-san's face, Romeo! He couldn't believe that the client actually was a woman instead of a man."

Romeo laughed harder this time, his cheeks turning red from lack of breath.

"Here's your pie sweethearts. Anything else?"

Wendy was about to politely say no when Romeo held up a finger, "Ah, yeah. We'd like a scoop of vanilla ice cream each please."

He smiled at Wendy, "Don't worry I'm paying since I did a mission and have some spending money."

The waitress nodded, and smiled at the young couple, "You two are absolutely too cute."

She walked off to go get them ice cream, leaving a blushing Wendy and a laughing Romeo.

The boy reached across the table to set his arm on her shoulder, making her look up at him from beneath her eyelashes. For a moment, his mind scrambled and he was unable to speak, only stare at the beautiful chocolate orbs framed by the luscious dark blue hair.

"What is Romeo?"

Shaking his head a bit, he recomposed himself before picking up his fork, "I was gonna tell you to not pay her any attention. But now I wanna hear about your wind dragon slayer magic, it seems pretty cool you can make wind so strong."

He took a bite of pie but instantly regretted it. Swallowing the scalding pie, he waved his tongue off, tears of pain prickling at his eyes. Wendy started giggle, making him look at her with child-like sadness in his eyes. "It's really hot."

The blue haired girl opened her mouth wide and sucked in a breath, eating the air around her. Romeo looked confused until she let out a mini Wind Dragon's Roar, cooling both pieces of pie and his burnt tongue.

Smiling at her, the boy high fived her over the table, "Thanks Wendy you totally rock for this one."

He stabbed the pie before stuffing his mouth with the pie, chewing with a huge smile on his face, "Mmmm it's sooo good. This pie's so sweet it should be illegal."

Taking a bite herself, the sky sorceress nodded while chewing, "You're right this pie is the purely delicious."

As they happily enjoyed their pie, their order of ice cream came.

"Here you two cuties go. The chef said that this one was on the house."

She winked and they looked back at the chef's window, the man smiled and waved back at them. Now getting a good deal just for being young and cute, the two mages began to eat the ice cream with their pie, making a great combo.

Once the two were done and full, Romeo paid the bill and began to walk her home.

The two nakama walked down the less crowded streets, considering it was now 7:00pm instead of 3:00pm when he first showed up at the guild and asked her out.

The streets lights flooded the path with golden light as they walked and carried on a conversation about the three Exceeds and people in the guild. Soon the sign that read 'Fairy Hills' stood proudly before them.

"Well Romeo thanks for walking me home. I loved the pie and ice cream today."

He grinned at her, his hand rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Maybe I'll take you there another time…That is…if you'd like me too."

She caught onto the question he was hinting at and gave a warm smile, "Yeah I'd like that."

The two stood there looking at each other before Romeo nervously rubbed his arm, staring at his feet, "W-Well Wendy it was nice hanging out with you, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned to walk away but her hand grabbed onto his sleeve. Looking back, he saw her head was tilted away, her eyes glued to the ground and a blush settled on her cheeks. She looked pretty damn cute if he'd say so himself, "What is it Wendy? Want me to walk you to your door?"

The bluenette shook her head and rubbed her knees together nervously, her small hands clenching into fists. What it was that was bothering her, she couldn't seem to spit out. Setting his hands firmly on her shoulders, Romeo tried to comfort her.

"It's okay Wendy, you can tell me anything. If somebody's bothering you, tell me and I'll do my best to protect you."

She shook her head again and sighed, "I-It's not that, Romeo. I-I just.." "Just what?"

His eyebrows furrowed as he thought about what this girl was so flustered about. He focused on her again as her lips started to move.

"Is it silly to like your friend more than a friend?"

Now that stumped him, "Like your friend as a best friend? That's totally okay. I like you as a best friend and I don't find it silly."

"No Romeo like your friend as in _'like'_ liking your friend."

He 'oh'ed quietly before smiling at her, "Wendy that's okay. But when'd you find this out?"

Her knees rubbed together again and she wiggled under his gaze, eyes darting along the ground and biting her lip, "I found out when a lady called me and him 'cute'."

Romeo was stumped again, 'What other guy has she been with? I thought it was just me.' "Why don't you just look at me and tell me clearly, okay?"

One of his hands left her shoulder to tilt her head up by the chin so that he could look into her eyes. What he saw there surprised him. She had tears sliding down her cheeks and he lip quivered but she was smiling brightly.

"What's wrong We-" "I like you, Romeo."

Romeo's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at her strange, then it all came together in his mind. But still he had to hear it again, "What?"

Her face fell a little and more tears streamed down her rosy cheeks, "Do you not like me? Oh my God I must look so stupid! We were friends and I just messed it up because I like you! Why'd I have to be a butthead?!"

She stopped when he rumbled with laughter, his hand still holding her chin, "It's okay and you're not a 'butthead'. You're the prettiest girl I've ever met and you're the girl I like. Who I _'like' _like."

There was a blank expression on the girl's face as she stared up at him, then a smile as bright as the sun spread across her lips, making him join in too, "I really like you Wendy."

"I really like you too Romeo!"

The two young mages embraced each other before pulling away, both blushing a soft red. Romeo stared at her for a moment, thinking hard about something.

She was still in his arms from the hug and looked up at him with concern, "Romeo what's the ma- Mmph!"

He had softly and quickly pressed his lips against hers, gently touching them to together as if they'd break. When Wendy relaxed from shock, she tilted her head and wrapped her arms around his neck tighter.

Romeo sighed and hugged her waist, deepening the kiss. After a few more seconds, Wendy pulled away much to his displeasure.

"A-Ah Romeo…" "I'm sorry Wendy! It's just you're so cute and we like each other so I just…you can slap me if you want to."

He hung his head in shame of stealing her first kiss, knowing she'd be upset. Instead, she giggled and smiled at him, "It's okay. I think you're cute too Romeo. And I liked the kiss. It was really sweet."

The boy smirked back at her, "I thought that strawberry pie with vanilla ice cream was the sweetest treat in the world….that is until I met you."

Wendy was awed by his show of affection, "Aww~ That's so sweet!"

Suddenly seriousness took over his face as he stared at her, "Wendy Marvell…", he got down on one knee, placing one hand over his heart and one hand held hers, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

A squeal escaped her lips as she threw herself into his waiting arms, "YES ROMEO! I will so TOTALLY be your girlfriend!"

The happy new coupled hugged again before sharing a small kiss then they heard Carla's voice from somewhere down the road leading into Fairy Hills, "WENDY WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU? YOUR CURFEW IS 8 O'CLOCK SHARP YOUNG LADY!"

Both kids blushed before Wendy gave his cheek a small peck, "Goodbye Romeo-kun! I'll see you tomorrow at the guild!"

As she ran off he yelled back at her, "I'll be waiting for you Wendy-chan! Sweet dreams!"

He watched her fade into the distance before turning to hurry home before his father stated searching the town for him again.

But as both kids ran home, one thought filled their minds: the kiss. Their _first _kiss.

They smiled and thought at the same time:

'_I think I'm in love!'_


End file.
